


Stop Thinking

by ElizaSam



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy!Malec, M/M, Malec, Soft!Magnus, basically malec just cherishing each other, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22358824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaSam/pseuds/ElizaSam
Summary: Abandoning his work, Magnus decides that he'd much rather kiss Alec. Soft moments ensue, and Alec reflects on their relationship.
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Malec - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 110
Collections: Malec One Shots





	Stop Thinking

The light coming into the room was fading quickly, its rays casting shadows across the furniture. 

Magnus couldn’t help the small sigh that escaped his lips as it illuminated the young man curled in the armchair beside the window, his head buried in an old, leather book. Alec’s hair was curly and unruly, its ends still slightly damp from the shower earlier in the evening. A dark sweater pulled across his broad shoulders, and Magnus knew without touching that it was worn soft. His boyfriend was quite fond of that sweater. Magnus himself has even snatched it once or twice, though he rarely had it for more than a day before his boyfriend noticed and took it back. 

Tingles spread up Magnus’s leg, and he shifted in the large armchair to avoid losing feeling in his foot. The notepad balanced on his knee tipped, and he plucked the list from the air before it could touch the ground. Gentle blue sparks appeared from the tips of Magnus’s fingers as he sent the list to his office. As important as the ingredients were for the next week’s appointments, he had far more enjoyable plans for the remainder of the evening. 

“You seem engrossed, darling.” Alec raised a finger to pause Magnus, his eyes scanning the last sentence on the page before shutting the large book and setting it on the table. It was one of Magnus’s larger spellbooks and older than both people in the room. “Find something that you like?”

Alec shook his head. “I don’t know how you do it- remembering all these spells. I can barely remember the last one I read, and it was short compared to the rest.” He lifted an arm, settling it around Magnus’s shoulder as he sat down and pulling the smaller man into his chest. 

“Stop being modest, darling,” Magnus murmured, looking into the eyes of his boyfriend. “I know for a fact that you’ve probably memorized at least a dozen spells since you opened that book yesterday.” He raised an eyebrow as if daring Alec to disagree. 

“Not a dozen…” 

Magnus couldn’t help but chuckle. “You are a terrible liar, Alexander Gideon Lightwood.” Alec shrugged, his cheeks turning red, and he pressed his nose into the top of Magnus’s head, smelling the shampoo scent of sandalwood left behind. “But…” Magnus’s lips brushed against his boyfriend’s ear and pressed a soft kiss to the edge, “you’re my liar.” 

“Yeah?”

“Absolutely.” Their lips met, Magnus gently pushing into Alec’s mouth. Warm hands came to rest on his waist as he was pulled onto the Shadowhunter’s lap. His own palms cradled Alec’s face, fingers stroking across still blushing cheeks. 

The kiss was soft and warm, a dance of lips and feather-like touches and gentle sighs that escaped in puffs of air. Small kisses were pressed against cheeks and necks and temples as both Alec and Magnus cherished the other’s closeness. Alec’s fingers pushed under the hem of Magnus’s shirt, palms splaying on the smooth skin of his boyfriend’s lower back. He wanted to feel Magnus, to love him.

Before Magnus, Alec had no idea that this kind of intimacy existed. This yearning to be as close to another person as physically possible and still need to be closer. There was a protectiveness that had steadily grown in his chest the longer they had known each other, and now Alec felt the constant need to shield Magnus from all of their world’s harshness. Magnus was his to care for, his to safeguard, and his to love. 

“Stop thinking,” the man pressed to Alec’s chest whispered, pausing for only the briefest of moments before resuming his attention to Alec’s full, supple lips. “I can feel you thinking.” 

“Sorry, love-” kiss “I just-” kiss “was thinking-” kiss. Warm lips once again distracted the Shadowhunter. 

“Stop talking.” 

Alec did nothing more than oblige, easily persuaded away from his thoughts of Magnus’s appearance. 

Following their shower, Magnus had foregone his usual display. Dark hair was swept against his temple, slightly mussed from their shenanigans, but without spikes or color or style. He was dressed in a pair of silk pajama pants and one of Alec’s black, long-sleeved shirts, and only the rings adorning his fingers remained from the day’s jewelry. Even his ear cuff lay forgotten on the bathroom counter were Alec had placed it before their shower, and if he had deliberately distracted Magnus from putting it back on… well, who could fault him? 

Alec loved all sides of Magnus. He always felt a surge of pride when his boyfriend entered a room- clothing, hair, magic, and all. Magnus had a presence about him, a combination of self-assurance and poise that drew attention from everyone near. But Alec also cherished moments like these, where Magnus was comfortable and unadorned and just his. Every day, he shared the High Warlock of Brooklyn with the ShadowWorld. But this Magnus, his boyfriend, he didn’t share with anyone. Only Alexander was privy to this side of Magnus, and he held that privilege close to his heart. 

“Alexander, my Alexander.” The two parted at Magnus’s words, warm breath mingling as neither wished to move farther than a millimeter away. Noses brushed against each other, and golden eyes met chocolate eyes. “How did I get so lucky?” 

Alec pressed a slow kiss to his boyfriend’s temple, eyes closing briefly before seeking out the familiar golden ones. “My love, my Magnus,” he murmured, mirroring Magnus’s words. He cradled the man’s chin in his hand, cheeks warming when Magnus turned to pressed a kiss to his palm. “Now, stop talking so I can kiss you.”


End file.
